The Batman (DC Earth-67803)
The Batman is an American action-adventure-science fiction superhero comic book set on Earth-67803, being published by DC Comics since June 8th, 2015. Synopsis Set in a universe where technology has advanced into futuristic levels, Bruce Wayne becomes a vigilante inspired by the myth of an ancient god of bats and heads out for justice and take down any kind of menace. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the serious CEO of Wayne Industries who lost his parents at a young age and now becomes a masked vigilante in order to keep Gotham City safe from any harm and danger. *'Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing' - a TBD orphan acrobat who is adopted by Bruce and becomes his protégé, doing his best to stop TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (II)' - a geeky teenage girl who is inspired by Bruce to become her own heroine by providing some of her own skills to help him out, later becoming Dick's girlfriend on issue. Supporting *'Jason Todd/Robin (II)/Red Hood' - TBD *'Cassandra Cain/Orphan' - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's wise butler and father figure who provides TBD. *'Com. James Gordon' - Barbara's rough father and the head of GCPD who considers Batman a needed ally to combat the forces TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' - Gordon's most trusted detective who is rather TBD and holds a distrust of "capes" due to losing his wife to a TBD. *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' - Barbara's caring mother who is rather protective of her and TBD. *'Julie Madison' - a resourceful secretary at Wayne Industries who is smitten of Bruce and is willing to put TBD. *'Lucius Fox' - Wayne Industries' TBD head of technology who TBD. *'Luke Fox/Batwing' - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Cybercat' - TBD *'Katherine Kane/Batwoman' - TBD *'Bette Kane/Batgirl (I)/Flamebird' - TBD *'Charles Victor Szasz/Vic Sage/Question' - TBD * Antagonists *'The Joker' - a psychopathic clown-themed gang leader who is known for his mortal TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a calculating physicist who meets the Joker and alligns with him to prove her intellect by manipulating him into TBD. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' - a demented psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who grows a strange obsession with Batman and plots to TBD. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' - TBD *'Edward Nygma/Riddler' - a TBD former employee at Wayne Industries who was fired for stealing software from its systems, eventually becoming a criminal obsessed with riddles. *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' - TBD *'Bane' - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' - TBD **'David Cain' - TBD **'Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva' - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' - TBD *'Ted Carson/Firefly' - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' - TBD * *'Dr. Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death' - TBD *'Avery Twomby/Cypher' - TBD * Issues #''/Rise of the Dark Knight/'' - TBD #''/The Mad Avery Twomby/'' - TBD #''Monk'' - TBD #''(Peyton Riley)'' - TBD #''Bette here'' - TBD #''Man'' - TBD #''Bloodhound'' - TBD #''Pyg'' - TBD #''Anarky'' - TBD #''Dick here'' - TBD #''Man-Bat'' - TBD #''/The King of the Sewers/'' - TBD #''Freeze'' - TBD #''Clayface'' - TBD #''of Assassins'' - TBD # # # # # Trivia *Due to being futuristic, each character has different designs. For example: **Bruce's suit as Batman is a black and yellow suit resembling the Arkham Knight's armor. **Dick's suit as Robin is a futuristic variant of his outfit from Young Justice while his suit as Nightwing is a futuristic version of his outfit from Injustice. **Barbara's suit as Batgirl is a futuristic variant of her outfit from DC Super Hero Girls. **Selina's suit as Cybercat is a black variant of the prime suit. ** **Joker's suit is a futuristic version of his Batman: Arkham clothing. **Harley's suit is a futuristic version of the Harley Quinn animated series. **Bane's outfit is similar to his The Dark Knight Rises attire, but with the mask covering most of his face except for his eyes. ** *Unlike other incarnations, Harley is actually the mastermind behind most of the Joker's plans, with the him mainly serving as the pawn. **This is also visible in their relationship, since Harley is notably more aggressive and less obsessed with him as she considers him the brawn to her brains. * Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:2015 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas